1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a probe card for testing electronic elements and its fabrication method and, more specifically, to an integrated compound nano probe card. The invention relates also to the fabrication of the integrated compound nano probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of probe cards for testing electrical properties of an electronic element are commercially available. These probe cards include two types, i.e., the cantilever type and the vertical type. The probe pins of these two types of probe cards are tungsten pins, lead pins, or beryllium copper pins manually installed in a printed circuit board. The pitch of the probe pins of a cantilever type probe card is about 50 μm. The pitch of the probe pins of a vertical type probe card is about 100 μm. Due to technical limitations, the pitch of the probe pins of either type of probe cards cannot be reduced as desired to fit measuring requirements for nanoelectronics. Further, because probe pins are installed in a printed circuit board manually, the manufacturing cost is relatively increased with the increasing of pin counts. This drawback causes the aforesaid conventional probe cards unable to meet future demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,706 discloses a field emission device having bundles of aligned parallel carbon nanotubes on a substrate. The carbon nanotubes are oriented perpendicular to the substrate. The bundles of carbon nanotubes extend only from regions of the substrate patterned with a catalyst material. The substrate is porous silicon. The fabrication of the field emission device starts with forming a porous layer on a silicon substrate by electrochemical etching. Then, a thin layer of iron is deposited on the porous layer in patterned regions. The iron is then oxidized into iron oxide, and then the substrate is exposed to ethylene gas at elevated temperature. The iron oxide catalyzes the formation of bundles of aligned parallel carbon nanotubes, which grow perpendicular to the substrate surface.
The advantages of U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,706 include (1) small nanotube pitch, and (2) manufacturing cost of nanotubes being not determined subject to the pin counts. However, this design still has drawbacks. Because nanotubes are not linked to one another, the whole structure is bulky, resulting in low physical and electrical properties of nanotubes. Further, due to low impact strength of carbon material, nanotubes tend to be broken when pressed by an external object. Due to the aforesaid drawbacks, nanotubes made according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,706 are not suitable for use as probe pins in a probe card.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,161 discloses an electrically conductive rod-shaped single crystal product, which is a rod-shaped single crystal formed by a vapor-liquid-solid method or such a rod-shaped single crystal having its forward end alloy portion removed, and the surface of the rod-shaped single crystal is coated by an electrically conductive film. However, this rod-shaped single crystal product has a low electric conductivity due to its limited electric conducting area.